


Книга творения | The Book of Creation

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth, Embedded Video, Gen, Music, Outer Space, Self made music, Time - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Музыка, написанная на челлендж специально для команды. Сопровождается визуальным рядом)The music created for the challenge quest.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Челлендж





	Книга творения | The Book of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники видео: timelapse of the future by melodysheep, timelapse of the entire Universe by melodysheep, футажи


End file.
